


That Feeling

by GhostGreninja



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Nate is a cinnamon roll, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Pining Idiots, They're both oblivious, between hugh and nate, i just shat this out, its not specified but you'll know, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGreninja/pseuds/GhostGreninja
Summary: Hugh and Nate develop feelings for each other on their Pokémon journey, but neither can admit it, and both of them are painfully oblivious. It results in awkward situations and unfortunate conclusions. Love is a wild roller coaster, after all, and both are strapped in until the end.





	That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there's two panic attacks describing the thought processes, one in nate's pov and one in hugh's. they can both be skipped. it starts at "hugh lets play tag" and ends around "nate deserves the world" otherwise I don't really have anything else to say

Although people can be headstrong, unwavering, and determined, there's always a flaw, or some sort of weakness. They could boast overconfidence and pride all they want, but life is unpredictable - nobody can live perfectly. After all, emotions are weird, and they ultimately decide how people act. There's no such thing as "complete logical thinking", after all.

Hugh realized, emotions are in fact, weird. During his train of thought, he noticed the blood rushing to his face. He covered it using his hands, and he came to the one conclusion.

He never wanted to experience a Feeling, never again, not even in an alternate world, not even when he's reincarnated or something, not even if he was offered infinite money. It was awful, it hurt his chest, he noticed his own heartbeat acting peculiar, and his brain would occasionally malfunction. It wasn't the pain that hurt, no, it was the source. He doesn't remember when it began, or when he was well aware of the Feeling, but he did recall his understanding hitting him like a freight train. All he wanted to do now was crawl and hide somewhere and hope someone obliterates him into nonexistance by defying the first law of thermodynamics (he wasn't sure if that was accurate in this situation but got the message across all the same). 

At the same time, it was...exciting, as he began to distinguish certain features of the Source that (hopefully) another person would never discern. It brought him immense joy and satisfaction, being beside the Source and battling alongside him, the expressions and actions taught him to appreciate the small things, because they were absolutely adoring.

How could something so painful be something so blissful at the same time?

Arceus, he hated his brain for short-circuiting like this. It was just his luck that the Source was calling him on his Xtransceiver. He reluctantly picked it up.

"What's up, Nate?" Hugh asked. Even though Nate tended to call first, Hugh was always the first to speak. "Are you back in Virbank? That place doesn't look familiar."

"Yeah, I'm in Virbank," Nate responded. There was...shouting...at his end of the line. What? "Oh, I wanted to talk to you, but I guess it'll uh...have to wait." Hugh could see him twiddle his thumbs, a cute habit he had when he was nervous. Wait, why is he nervous?

Before he could even utter another word, the Xtransceiver cut off. That was probably another missed chance. Hugh invited Nate to come to Nimbasa with him, but as soon as Nate said yes, he got a call and changed his mind, saying he had to take care of something. He'd find out what that something was, since it kept popping up at the worst times.

After all, he had to find out what Nate did in the fucking sewers of all places that caused him to acknowledge the Feeling.

\------

Nate, though neither himself nor Hugh knew, was in the same predicament with the Feeling. Unlike the spiky-haired teen, however, he was aware for much longer.

When Hugh accompanied him to Aspertia's outlook, he had told him that he needed someone he could trust, and that person was Nate. It hit him there, and he had attempted to not read so much into his declaration. Key word: attempted. He couldn't stop himself from reddening, not even slightly, but if Hugh noticed, he didn't comment on it, much to his relief.

On the other hand, there was Bianca, who definitely caught on to these things. Even though she just met him, she pulled him aside, pointed out how obvious he was, and wished them good luck in their non-existant relationship.

"It's nothing like that! We're childhood friends!" he vehemently denied, unaware that he was flailing his arms.

"Oh, I thought you were, I'm sorry!" she said, apologizing profusely. "The way he's glaring at me and how red your face is now, i just assumed!"

"H-Hugh's kind of impatient, he's just waiting for me," Nate said. "I tho-think I took him to every possible spot here in Aspertia trying to find you and wore him out...ah, my face?!" He proceeded to gush out more denials, furiously shaking his head. If Bianca wasn't convinced before, she was absolutely certain now, because when it came to lying, he was a terrible actor. Speaking of acting...

For each time he gathered some courage, Arceus would deny him the opportunity by sending an event after him. That day, it was Pokestar Studios. He was called on for some supporting role in a movie. At first he said no, but the staff convinced him that it would be a good look for him (and the studio by extent), so he reluctantly agreed. Truthfully, he would rather spend his time with Hugh going to Nimbasa and suffer in the horrible sandstorm than be an actor, but he wanted to keep himself on the good side of the studio.

During his break, Nate took a shot at phoning Hugh. To his relief, the other picked up. He was on Route 4, sand bits scattered on his hair and face. The other boy was suspicious of his location, and he realized he never told Hugh about his apparent talent for acting. Whoops!

As soon as he heard the warning for the break ending, he gathered up his courage and tried not to stare at his face. Telling Hugh he'd like to speak to him soon, he hung up. Guilt built up in his stomach, but his director's rage was far more powerful.

\------

The next time they meet, it's in Nimbasa City. Hugh immediately went to challenge the gym. He found out he went to the wrong building as soon as he made it to the end, irritating him greatly. He took his rage out on the stupid fashion show gym through battle (he wouldn't yell at them, but the anger on his face explained all). Before he practically stomped out of the building, Elesa stopped him.

"Wait. Walk with us, please," Elesa requested.

"No! My friend is waiting for me. I don't have time for this." He had to supress his frustration as much as possible. Actually, Nate probably wouldn't arrive until sometime tomorrow, considering where he was.

For a second, there was a hint of relief in her face, but she shrugged it off. "I'm surprised. Most boys would sell their houses for an opportunity like this."

Hugh's own face scrunched up in disgust. "Hell no! It's just a gym. I'm just trying to get stronger!" Offended by her suggestion, he turned back and walked back towards the entrance. However, what he saw there made him freeze in his tracks.

There was Nate, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. Saying he was exhausted was an understatement. Behind him was an annoyed model.

"Hugh!" Nate shouted, though it just sounded like a huge exhale. He then used what little energy he had remaining and went to the other teen. "Did...did you have...yourbattleyet?" His hands were then on his knees.

"For Arceus sake, dude! I can't believe I'm saying this, but slow down!" Hugh was worried for his friend and tried to support him, but Nate waved him off. He then stood up straight.

"I uh...wanted to see you battle, so I came here as fast as possible when I was finished with my...assignments," Nate explained, his eyes shifting to the side, scratching the back of his head ( _another cute habit, Hugh noted_ ). However, he paled when he noticed the audience.

Hugh paid no mind to them, so he was unaffected. No, what he was affected by was Nate. He gaped, flustered, flattered, but concerned that Nate could've collasped if it meant seeing him fight Elesa.

"Oh. Um, thanks, but I-"

"Eek! Oh my gosh, is that Nate?!"

"The superstar Nate is here!"

"Please give me an autograph!"

Suddenly, he felt a force on his wrist.

"W-we need to go, Hugh!" Nate seemed to be running on adrenaline at this point, tugging Hugh out of the gym before he even asked for any sort of explanation.

They ended up all the way back at the Battle Subway before Nate nearly tripped down the stairs. Hugh pulled him back before Nate got into even more trouble.

"What's up with you, man?" Hugh asked, bringing out a bottle of water to his friend that was now laying on the ground. With a shaking arm, the brown-haired teen gratefully accepted it and almost drank half of it before putting it down.

"I was in Virbank attending to something," he said, voice improving greatly compared to when Hugh spotted him at the gym.

"How did those people know you?" the other asked, narrowing his eyes. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No-I mean, I wanted to tell you, but..." Nate trailed off, sitting up. His eyes were fixed to the ground. "Ithoughtyou'dgetmadatme."

"What?"

"I thought. You'd get. Mad. At me. But that was my fault. I betrayed your trust, I'm sorry."

"Nate..." Hugh started. "I am pretty mad, but you haven't even told me what you did!" Probably not the right words, but he wasn't going to let him dodge the question.

"I...I accidentally became famous? I'm an actor. Tried to be subtle. Didn't work."

Hugh gawked at him. Honestly, he expected a bunch of things. One thing that was in the back of is mind was him being part of Team Plasma, but that was virtually impossible. How did he become that famous in such a small amount of time?

"Dude...how?"

"They-Pokestar Studios scouted me, and it turns out I have an affinity for acting, and other people saw, too," Nate responded, face lightening at his best friend's astonishment. However, his expression faltered at his next words. "I thought you'd get mad at me for, uh, slacking off on my journey? Sorry."

"Well, you made it here, and obviously that means you're keeping up with me," Hugh said. He then crossed his arms. "But you shouldn't keep a secret like that. I forgive you. Actually, how did everyone catch on before me?"

Nate shrugged. "You only watch movies if I come over. Or you visit me. Scratch that, I don't know."

Hugh pouted. "It's not like I'm old fashioned or anything!"

In response, Nate stood up. His face unexpectedly turned serious, startling him. Before he even got to wonder what was bad about what he said, two fingers that were definitely not his poked the sides of his mouth, pulling it upward.

Nate started out with giggling before it upgraded into full-on laughter. Hugh stared at him, and he honestly couldn't help smiling as well.

...However, the Feeling seemed to overtake his body. At the sight of his adorable friend, his heart started beating faster, and his face flushed red. If he could make Nate laugh like this forever, he'd do whatever it takes, even selling his soul to Giratina. Moments like these is what makes the Feeling so painful, and yet so blissful. The other teen soon ceased his laughter, ending Hugh's line of thought.

"Did-did I do something wrong?" Nate said, suddenly horrified at the prospect of upsetting his friend. Oh, he saw him staring and not laughing.

"No! I was just surprised. You could never do anything wrong!" He let that slip out. Oops.

Now it was Nate's turn to be shocked. He shifted his eyes away from Hugh. "Aw, thank you," he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head again. How dare he be this cute.

"A-anyways, don't you need to get that gym badge?"

"Oh yeah!" His eyes now flared with determination.

"I'll watch you this time, since you wanted to see my own battle!"

Nate blushed for a moment before nodding his head, raring to go. Hugh didn't pick it up.

"Then I'll see you at the gym! I won't disappoint you!"

"When have you ever, Nate?"

\------

Nate knows he has no preference in gender regarding attraction. So, when he meets Yancy through her lost Xtransceiver, he finds himself blushing. She's really cute, he thinks to himself. She's probably the cutest girl he's seen, honestly.

He finds himself with her on the Ferris Wheel, chatting and glancing at the dusk sky. They both inform each other of what they're doing, how they're doing, etc. They're both eager to speak again since they've clicked so well. She was the same age as him, surprising both of them. When they leave, they register each other on the correct Xtransceivers.

As Nate prepares to head back to Mistralton to board the plane to Lentimas Town, he feels...guilt? Why is he feeling guilty?

Yancy seemed happy when they said goodbye, so why is...oh. He hasn't seen or called Hugh in a while. Actually, he attempted to call him multiple times, but the other never responded or called back. The last time he spoke to him was in the Plasma Frigate, and he wasn't in the greatest moods there. Truthfully, Nate couldn't blame him.

He swore he felt his chest hurt. Is Hugh avoiding him...? What did he do? He blames his pain on the Feeling. Curse it for messing with his brain regarding Hugh.

When he's flying to Mistralton City, there's tears rolling down his cheeks. He doesn't notice until Professor Juniper asks what's wrong.

\------

Nate was near the end of Reversal Mountain when his Xtransceiver rang. He thought it was Yancy again, but it ended up being Hugh. He couldn't help the smile that stretched on his face.

Despite Nate's own relief, Hugh didn't seem happy to see him. He knew the differences between Hugh's smiles, and he could easily identify a forced one.

"Yo, Nate!" he greeted. There's the barest hint of venom in his voice. "It's been a while. My Xtransceiver broke and I couldn't call you. Let's meet up in Undella Town and battle!" The line ended there, and Nate grimaced. He knew whatever was going to happen, it was the opposite of anything good.

And when they battled in front of the gate, Nate has never seen Hugh that furious at him. Whatever he did, he doesn't want to see that expression aimed at him ever again. Afterwards, he attempted to approach him, but Hugh stormed off before he said anything. In frustration, he opted to text him instead.

**Nate** : what's wrong???? why are you so mad at me

**Hugh** : dude

**Hugh** : im always mad. rage is my default emotion

**Nate** : im being serious ive never seen you that angry at me. what did i do

**Hugh** : youre keeping secrets again arent we past that

**Nate** : i cant tell you everything. funny coming from me, but please stop being vague and just tell me whats wrong

**Nate** : im really sorry but i cant fix anything unless you tell me

There's a significant time gap between Nate's message and the next text from Hugh.

**Hugh** : you hid your relationship from me, so i assumed i did something wrong.

**Nate** : wait what the hell i would never hide anything like that from you??? i already tried to call you a bunch of times

**Hugh** : come on dude. youre lying. youre better than this

**Nate** : what how am i lying. what relationship am i in

**Nate** : ive been single since forever???

**Hugh** : then why are there rumors and pics going around of you and that one girl at the ferris wheel

**Nate** : oh

**Nate** : oh my god dude. im not in a relationship with her???? wtf

**Hugh** : ?????????

**Nate** : thats like a huge misunderstanding. i found her xtransceiver after my gym battle in nimbasa but she didnt call until i got to driftveil. she used an old phone to find it so i answered. after a few times she asked me to meet at the ferris wheel

**Nate** : shes cute and all but i am Not that interested. i wanted to tell you but i forgot and when i planned to yours broke. im really sorry for hurting your trust. you ran off before i could say anything

**Hugh** : ah

**Hugh** : im really sorry too. i acted really childish there. i honestly dont know what came over me.

**Hugh** : you shouldnt apologize its not your fault :/

**Nate** : can we be...best friends again

**Hugh** : i was always your best friend dude

**Nate** : just checking :)

 

Hugh and Nate reunite at Lacunosa Town, with Hugh apologizing for his petty behavior. He had to stop Nate from apologizing and said repeatedly it wasn't his fault that he was being stupid. Nate reassured him that it wasn't stupid. Hugh didn't want to make him so distressed over something so minor again.

\------

"Hugh, let's play tag."

In spite of the looming threat Unova being frozen over, in spite of Team Plasma being located not far from here, in spite of Opelucid City being covered in ice already...

Hugh stared at Nate as if he'd grown a second head.

"No."

"You're no fun." Nate stuck his tongue out at him. However adorable he may be right now, causing his heartbeat to get faster, Hugh knew how drastic their current situation was. There's no time for fun here.

"Unova's in danger. Go get your gym badge, get Team Plasma, and then we can play tag!" The frustration was evident in his voice.

Instead of fighting back, Nate's face goes blank, and he walks to the entrance of the Humilau City gym. He froze there and moved his gaze towards Hugh, expression remaining empty. Hugh's not sure what's scarier, his face or the tone his following words.

"I can't open the door." Nate's arm shook horribly, and suddenly Hugh regretted not taking up his offer.

"L-look, it's easy," Hugh said with unease. He opened the door for him.

"I can't open the door."

"I opened it for you, okay?"

Nate's Lucario materialized out of its ball without his command.

\------

When Opelucid City is hit with the ice attack, Nate jumps. In the aftermath, there's nothing he can do, other than chase out the remaining Plasma grunts.

He's freezing.

He sees those homes covered in ice, some doors unaffected, some doors inaccessible. There's people screaming and people retreating into the Pokemon Center. He wants to escape, too, but he has to be strong.

He defeats the last grunt before gliding around the now silent city. He laughs to himself, but it sounds hollow. This isn't funny. Why is he laughing. Someone's house has spikes through it. Those people are dead. He's laughing. This isn't funny.

He's freezing.

He makes it to the gym. From here, he can see that the ice is clearing at the gate, but nobody is allowed to pass through. He realizes that he's already been here because Drayden is waiting somewhere else.

He's freezing.

He skates to the gate leading to Route 9. The gate is blocked off. He thought he saw something else. When he slides down, he sees a large spike of ice. He notices an object in it. Something is telling him _don't look don't look please don't look_ but he inspects it anyways. He peers closer and there's eyes and _oh god this is a kid no no no no no no i'm sorry i'm sorry i failed i'm sorry i'm sorry._

He's freezing.

He moves away and tries to get to where Drayden is waiting but the city is frozen and _i'm sorry i'm sorry everyone's dead because of me i'm sorry i'm sorry i failed my pokemon i failed the region i failed cheren i failed hugh i failed my mom i can never do anything right please don't die please don't die but everyone's already dead i'm going to die i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry._

He's freezing.

Lucario is at his side. No one should see him like this. Drayden is there, but he doesn't see him. He has to be _strong_

He doesn't hear what Drayden is saying to him. He doesn't hear his Xtransceiver ring. Cheren is there, but he can't hear him either. Lucario is tugging at his side. Somehow he looks presentable. He has to be _strong_

He defeats the last grunt, they say something to him and they leave. _They didn't see him_. Lucario is bringing him to a trash can. He doesn't know where he is because he's _weak and it's my fault and i'm sorry i can't do anything. everyone is gone and dead and dying because of me and i'm sorry i'm freezing i'm freezing i'm freezing i'm freezing help save them not me because i have to be_ strong.

When Nate's vision returns, Lucario is still rubbing circles on his back and trying its best to wake him up. The trash can is a mess, and his stomach feels too empty to be sick. Lucario leaves for a moment to grab a Fresh Water for him. He smiles, but he doesn't say anything. He's grateful for his pokemon. He can still save Unova.

\------

"It's not your fault," Nate said. "I didn't want to go in the gym because I was stressed out." He showed Hugh his Wave Badge. "I asked you something stupid. Don't worry about it, and forget I ever asked. That spectacle won't happen again."

\------

Hugh is in Ghetsis's room. The Shadow Triad left, so it's only him now. He put the liepard back in the pokeball. He sinks down into the wall. He got Purrloin back, right? He accomplished his goal, right? Why isn't he happy? His sister will be ecstatic, right? He isn't _weak_ , right?

Oh. Nate and Lucario are there. Nate says something like _deep breaths_ and he does. He's glad Nate's here. If it were anyone else they'd see that _i'm weak after all because I_ Nate's telling him to take deep breaths and Lucario is rubbing circles on his back and he remembers it doing that for Nate because he is _weak_ -

Hugh finally regains his senses and starts crying. Or continues. He doesn't care. Nate is holding him, hugging him tightly, and he feels his tears as well. Lucario is laying at his side. He stops crying, but both he and Nate refuse to move from their spot. They stay like that for a while until Hugh feels ready to move.

"Nate...go save Unova," he whispers. "Beat Team Plasma. I'll wait for you here, it's too cold."

Nate nods, gets up, and squeezes Hugh's hand.

If there's anyone that deserves the world, his world, it's Nate. He's grateful for his existence.

\------

As it turned out, neither are mentally prepared for Victory Road, so they spent time back in Nimbasa City. Although Hugh thought getting Casteliacones was a better idea, Nate urged for Nimbasa since a carnival going on near the gym.

"You may beat me all the time in Pokemon battles, but you stand no chance against me when we're playing carnival games!" Hugh boasted.

Seeing his best friend so enthusiastic and competitive stirred something within Nate. While the fact that he was horrible at carnival games basically meant Hugh was right, Nate didn't give up easily.

"Bring it on!" he challenged. They both raced to the first booth in site, slamming money on the counter and scaring the attendant at the same time.

In the end, the games were horribly one-sided in Hugh's favor. There were several times where Nate stole glances, just to see his friend's reaction to things going his way for once. Unfortunately, the Feeling mutated his glances into full blown staring. He noticed how absolutely beautiful Hugh seemed like this - his determined smirk, skin glowing against the sun, hair wild and spiky yet soft, red eyes fixed on the prize, and suddenly _he wished he was the priz_ - **oh Arceus nope nope nope nope! Uncharted territory!!** He quickly turned his head to the game, but his thoughts were too busy racing for him to even lose properly.

"Nate, you can't just give up even when there's no way you can win! Fight to the end and lose with dignity!"

_There's no way that's happening_ , Nate thought to himself. The attendant was laughing at him. _Oh no, she definitely saw that. She winked at me. I look really pathetic right now._

"Here's your prize!" The attendant handed the large minccino doll to Hugh. He put it in his third prize bag.

As they were walking away, Hugh poked him.

"What was that about?"

"W-what was-what was what? What?" Great, his brain was malfunctioning. Thanks, Feeling!

"You kinda threw the match, dude. The lady laughed at you."

Nate twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I. I died. Yeah. That happened. Brain worms." _Smooth._

Hugh fought the smile that was forming on his face, utterly failing. "How the hell did you get _brain worms_?"

Nate, now aware of what just came out of his mouth, started laughing. Hugh stared for a moment, just like at the Battle Subway, before he followed. He felt like staying here, in blissful joy, forever, would be amazing.

After that incident, they played a few more games until Nate threw in the towel. Hugh had four prize bags in tow, grabbing the attention of children and other teens.

Their next spot was the food court, of course. Nate got blue cotton candy for both himself and Hugh.

"I got this because it reminded me of you," Nate said as he handed the other teen a stick, sitting next to him.

"How so?"

"Your hair is blue and fluffy-your hair is blue. It's blue."

Except that didn't work, and Hugh blushed and pouted. "My hair is badass. Not fluffy."

"People say you look like a qwilfish," he shrugged.

In mock anger, Hugh narrowed his eyes. "Oh, that does it, Mr. Bedhead." He leaned over to Nate and took a giant bite out of his cotton candy. Nate gasped.

"Hugh, you're completely evil!" he cried. Hugh was holding back his laughter again, trying to smirk. "You'll pay for messing with the Lucario Kid!" He proceeded to bite Hugh's cotton candy but grimaced when he felt nothing on his teeth or tongue.

"No! I won't let you win today, Lucario Kid!" Hugh did his best impression of Brycen-Man, which sounded below mediocre.

"That was so bad, dude. Now give me your candy!"

That event resulted in Nate chasing Hugh around the park, both screaming about cotton candy. People were staring at them, muttering about crazy teenagers these days. They continued their game...until something _awful_ happened.

At one point, Hugh had tripped on something and fell back on his behind. Nate realized too late what the other failed to dodge - a lost clefairy doll - and fell forwards, straight into Hugh. This was _awful, definitely, unequivocally, totally awful_ , and his heart was racing and _oh no I'm sitting right on top of him and he's staring._

Nate decided that he hated the Feeling for making his brain short-circuit again. He cursed Arceus for putting them both in this predicament. He was mad at Hugh because he's too amazing in every single way, and all of that is causing him to scream internally. His face feels like a volcano, and his cotton candy is done for. He dropped it in the grass.

_Sorry_ is what he said in his mind, his mouth said a single, incomprehensible noise. He finally composes himself enough to stand up. Hugh stirred as well, but he refuses to face his general direction.

"Let's! Go! Grab! A! Pizza!" Hugh sputters. He's pretty sure he just yelled every word and emphasized every syllable. Nate can only nod - he didn't fully recover from his paralysis yet.

The Ferris Wheel is not an option anymore.

\------

A few days after their break, both headed to Victory Road. No other threats popped up, nor did Team Plasma come back, much to the relief of the duo. Sometime along the way, Hugh ended up ahead of Nate, and they separated.

Some trainers weren't a huge fan of his explosive behavior alongside his brutal strength, which Hugh smirked at. If they thought he was bad, he couldn't wait for them to see the calm before the storm which was his best friend.

Somehow, when he could almost see the exit, he spotted messy brown hair, a familiar visor, and a blue jacket. He readied his pokeballs.

"Wait up!" Hugh shouted. The teen whirled around, appearing a little worn out, but still smiling.

"Challenging me one last time before my showdown?"

Hugh grinned. "You bet! The more Pokemon battles you have, the stronger you get, right?" However, the other teen was staring at the ground. "Uh, hello, Nate?"

Nate jumped in surprise. "Oh, sorry," he said, scratching his head. "I was listening to you, but I was thinking. You're right." He prepared himself and enlarged a pokeball. "Let's go, Hugh!"

The battle, unsurprisingly, had Nate as the victor. Though, Hugh felt as if there were more moments in this battle that would have resulted in him winning, which he was concerned about. Nate didn't seem fully concentrated on the match, but he still won, and Hugh had prepared a loss speech already. So...

"Nate! Thanks to you, I accomplished what I set out to do during my journey!" He recalled his sister beaming at Liepard, even though it was corrupted by Team Plasma. Continuing his lines, he didn't see Nate walking towards him. "I wish I could've shown you my little sister's huge smile! I think you're really amazing!" Unaware of his own reddening face and the sounds of someone's breathing other than his own, he continued. "So become the Champ- _mmph?!_ "

His brain didn't register the fact that Nate had even grabbed his face, nor the fact that he was...ah. He's kissing him now. He's kissing him now. Oh, _shit_. Whatever he was thinking, it was lost forever because Nate is kissing him and _he is just now realizing it_. A wave of emotions came over him, but he was able to draw one conclusion.

The Feeling.

_Hugh really, really loves Nate._

\------

A few days after their break, both headed to Victory Road. No other threats popped up, nor did Team Plasma come back, much to the relief of the duo. Sometime along the way, Hugh ended up ahead of Nate, and they separated.

Nate encounters many trainers, as expected. Some of them gave him a decent challenge, most were a walk in the park. Despite his more introverted nature, his confidence when it came to Pokemon battles was at an all time high, and his partners were proud of their trainer.

He faced some trainers that Hugh had mercilessly defeated, them commenting on his qwilfish-like hair and his anger. He smiled. A few Ace Trainers and Veterans told him that he reminded them of the trainer who disappeared two years ago, pointing out their similar eyes and battling style. He felt flattered, even if he barely knew anything about the former Champion.

Here at Victory Road, Nate was going to make one of the most significant decisions of his life (besides going for the Hall of Fame). He knew it was now or let himself suffer forever under his own feelings. He's going to confess to Hugh. Pokemon battles were nothing compared to this. He planned it perfectly, and yet, he was still nervous. No amount of dexing, battles, or roles in movies were going to help him now. Just Nate.

"Excuse me, do you know a shortcut around here?" Nate asked a Ranger he defeated.

"There's an alternate path that way, I think," she said, pointing behind him. "Sorry, I don't know specifics."

"It's fine, thank you."

He went to the alternate path she suggested - it lead him straight to the exit. He didn't think she noticed her mistake.

Hugh wasn't there, so Nate assumed he was outside already. That is, until he heard his name being called. Whirling to the culprit, he smiled. He's going to challenge him to a battle, and then when he gives his loss speech or something, Nate is going to ask him out-or maybe he should wait until or if he beats the Champion. There's loads of ways to go about this predicament. He decides to just confess outright after battle. There's no use in prolonging his emotional battle any longer.

He then jumped, startled by Hugh's voice. His eyes were fixed to the ground during his thought process.

The battle begins. He's distracted the entire time. He forgot his whole plan, and his brain is malfunctioning.

Wait. He still had an option, didn't he? As long as he wins...he wavered a bit during his daydreaming, so he made some bad calls. Hugh noticed, but didn't comment on it.

He won, somehow. His brain failed to register it. Either way, it was now or never. Hugh was doing his loss speech.

Slowly, Nate approached him. He believed that he was only half-conscious, and the other half was him running on autopilot.

Hugh was so caught up in his words that he didn't acknowledge Nate's footsteps. Not planned, but convenient.

He cups Hugh's face, and Hugh is _still talking_.

"I think you're really amazing!" Nate flushes, but somehow he thinks Hugh is running on autopilot too. He's blushing too, yet somehow, he's _still talking_. "So become the Champ-mmph?!"

Imagine if he let that drag on. Anyways, Hugh's lips are soft and they feel like absolute bliss, he's in Heaven, and his brain is dying but he doesn't care. _Hugh isn't pulling away he's kissing me back and oh yeah we still need to breathe_ so he pulls away, ending their entrance. Both of them are breathing heavily.

"Oh...oh my god, dude. Holy shit." Hugh was still trying to come back to full awareness, but Nate being so close to him seemed to inhibit his progress.

In this moment, Nate knows.

_Nate really, really loves Hugh._

\------

Nate, the new Unova Champion, is spending part of his day on the Ferris Wheel with his new boyfriend. Yancy is waiting for them at the bottom so that the three can take a picture.

"You're supposed to be resting after a huge battle like that," Hugh says in mock complaint.

"I'm bored," Nate replied, shrugging. "I want to spend the day with you." The Ferris Wheel is moving slowly today. Good.

"There's my Nate, being adorable as usual." Hugh ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Stop that! My hair may be a bedhead, but it's a perfect bedhead!" Nate pouts and crosses his arms.

"Whatever! I'll ruin you, Lucario Kid!"

"How so?" Nate challenged, but he realized his mistake as soon as Hugh's face faced the outside, the tips of his ears red. "I didn't even mean it like that! You suck!"

Hugh stuck his tongue out at him. Nate followed, then they both began laughing. The Ferris Wheel stopped, and they were barely over a quarter of the way up.

"So when I challenged Elesa..." Nate started. "...the audience was still cheering my name. I didn't even have to step in the gym to hear it."

Hugh raised an eyebrow, then said, "Go on."

"And well, the audience wanted her to blow a kiss or do something romantic because we're kinda like idols. An actor who was a good trainer and the model who was a good gym leader."

Hugh scoffed. "Sounds like one of the plots to those shitty romance movies you starred in. They were only decent because you were there."

"I know. But then she whispered in my ear, and the audience roared, eating it up. You know what she told me?"

"What?"

"I only blow kisses to dazzling cute girls."

Hugh's eyes widened. "No way."

"Yes way! Rosa told me that Elesa did it to her. But Elesa told me to tell you when we got together."

"How did she...what? Why?"

"She said our feelings were so obvious she got secondhand embarrassment. She pulled me aside after the carnival and told me that for all the movies I starred in, I sure sucked at picking up hints. She also said you were really gay."

He narrowed his eyes. They were on the top of the ride now. "Did she really say all of that?"

"Not the gay part, but she implied it with the dazzling cute girls thing."

"How did she know it was me?"

"I have no preferences whatsoever. I'm not immune to women like you are." Nate poked his tongue out again. "Did you know that if you cross out some of the letters in Super Mario Galaxy, you spell out Ur Mr Gay?"

"That's you!" Hugh put his hands on Nate's cheeks and started playing with them. "Sup, Mr. Gay!"

"You stole my line! You suck!" Nate complained, but his words were muffled by Hugh's hands.

When they got to the top of the ride again, Hugh planted a kiss on Nate's lips.

"It's always the top, isn't it?"

"Actually," Hugh began. "We were a few inches off."

**Author's Note:**

> they both got married and lived happily ever after the end  
> I really just wanted to include a sup mr gay joke
> 
> im @ ghost-greninja.tumblr.com


End file.
